Una sorpresa inesperada
by inuco
Summary: NINGUNO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE. ¿que pasaria si un dia llegaran tres chicos diciendo que en el equipo hay una chica?, todos quedan intrigados al saber que tal vez uno de sus amigos sea en verdad una chica, y si la descubren... ¿que pasara? ¿la echaran o se quedara? ¿alguien se enamorara de ella? eso aun no lo se descubran lo que pasa en esta historia.
1. capitulo 1

Capitulo 1 :tres chicos misteriosos y un secreto inesperado.

Un dia mientras el equipo inazuma entrenaba como siempre un grupo formado por tres chicos se acercaron a observar.

Goenji:endo, no me gusta la pinta de esos chicos, sera mejor no practicar las supertecnicas hoy.

Endo:¿tu crees? -dijo pensativo.

Kidou:goenji tiene razon endo, no deveriamos entrenar hoy las supertecnicas... -dijo observando a los tres chicos que empezaron a reirse.

Fudou:acabariamos mas rapido peleando contra ellos... -dijo refunfuñando el oji-verde.

Tobitaka:pelear no solucionara nada, y creeme lo aprendi a las malas.

Fudou:si, si como sea -dijo acercandose a los tres chicos que al verlo dejaron de reir.

Goenji:no seas imprudente fudou -dijo mientras observaba como los tres chicos huian de el hacia donde se encontraba el equipo.

X1:¿pero que le pasa a este?

X2:¿por que nos persige?

X3:no lo se pero... SEGUID CORRIENDO QUE NOS COGE.

Kidou:-poniendose delante de los tres chicos- para ya fudou, ellos no izieron nada malo.

Fudou:nos espiaban.

X1:no lo ahaciamos.

Endo:entonces... ¿que hacian?

X2:esque... pasabamos por aqui y os vimos entrenar asi que decidimos veros...

goenji:¿y por que se reian? -dijo con su tipica mirada seria.

X3:por que...

Endo:¿por que...?

X1:por que...

Tobitaka:¿por que...?

X3:por que...

Fudou:CONTADLO DE UNA VEZ, MI PACIENCIA TIENE LIMITES.

X2:nos sorprendio que hubiera una chica en el equipo...

Todos:¿QUEEEE? ¿UNA CHICA?

X2:si, una chica.

Goenji:puede que hable de haruna o de aki o de fuyupe...

X2:no, no es ninguna de esas chicas, sino una entrenando.

Fudou:una chica... ¿puede que se aga pasar por chico?

Endo:tienes razon, puede ser eso.

Kidou:dios mio...

Goenji:chicos...

Todos:¿que?

Goenji:han huido.

fudou:pues... tendremos que adivinar quien es la chica...

Endo:pero... quien puede ser...

Fudou:kazemaru acercate.

Kazemaru:¿que quieres fudou?

Fudou:quitate la camisa.

Kazemaru:¿para?

Fudou:pues... para ver quie tiene mas tableta tu o... o... (haver fudou piensa... kidou no el no tendra, endo... puede goenji... tambien puede... eso es) o yo.

Kazemaru:va-vale -se quita la camisa- ya esta...

Fudou:yo gano -dijo quitandose la camisa- (bien el no es y al quitarme la camisa ellos sabran que yo tampoco soy pero... ¿quien es?...)

Goenji:si no es kaze... ni fudou... haver... endo... no, tiene cara de chico... tsunami... casi nunca lleva camisa, kidou... imposible, tiene cara de chico con esas gafas... yo... pero si yo soy chico, puede ser -despues de haver nombrado a todo el equipo y descartarlos- diablos...

Endo:que raro que hables tanto...

Goenji:¿a si?

Fudou:si, siempre hablas en voz baja

Kidou:como en susurros.

Fudou:si eso.

Goenji:ya veo...

Endo:entonces... ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ES LA CHICA QUE SE HACE PASAR POR CHICO DE NUENTRO EQUIPO?

Goenji:gracias capitan por... DECIR LO QUE YA SABEMOS -todos se quedaron impresionados por el gran chillido que pego goenji.

Kidou:algo te pasa goenji...

Goenji:-suspiro- aki, haruna y fuyuka quieren que les enseñe a cocinar unas comidas para vosotros, pero yo no tengo ganas de leer todo lo que me han dado...

Endo:¿que es lo que te han dado?

Goenji:unos papeles donde aparece a lo que sois alergicos... y os lo digo ya... es laaaaaarga.

Kidou:pobrecito, si queres te ayudo.

Goenji:¿sabes cocinar?

Sakuma:estaras de broma ¿no?, cocina genial -dice apareciendo detras de goenji.

kidou:hola sakuma, ¿que te dijo el medico?

Sakuma:dijo que el mareo fue por falta de azucar, dijo que le entregara esto al cocinero, tengo que seguir esta dieta durante tres dias.

Kidou:eah ya tenemos mas trabajo.

Fudou:SAKUMA TU ERES LA CHICA.

Sakuma:yo soy un chico.

Fudou:demuestralo -dijo con una sonrisa siniestra y chula.

Sakuma:-se quita la camisa- mira

Fudou:mierda.

Sakuma:¿que me perdi?

Kidou:yo te lo cuento -despues de contarle todo...- ya esta.

Sakuma:sera divertido descubrirlo -dijo con una gran sonrisa.


	2. capítulo 2

Capitulo 2: a cenaaaar.

0Kidou:yo te lo cuento -despues de contarle todo...- ya esta.

Sakuma:sera divertido descubrirlo -dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Kidou:ya claro...

Fudou:tu eres la chica.

Kidou:¿yo?

Goenji:estas equibocado, miralo bien fudou.

Fudou:haber... -lo mira de arriba a abajo- tienes razon es imposible que sea el.

Kidou:-suspiro- bien y ahora... ... -se queda callado mirando su reloj.

Endo:¿que te pasa?

Kidou:ya es muy tarde y tengo que estudiar para un examen mañana... -dice deprimiendose.

Endo:tienes razon, es muy tarde, CHICOS TERMINAMOS POR HOY.

Todos:BUEN TRABAJOOOO

-Todos fueron al edificio y se fueron a sus habitaciones a (como no) ducharse y cambiarse antes de cenar, pasado un buen rato todos empezaron a llegar al comedor y empezaron a coger las bandejas de comida...

Fudou:ese tonto de kidou no baja...

Goenji:dejalo... -dice sentandose.

Endo:puede que aun se este bañando, su pelo parece dificil de manejar.

Fudou:no tanto como el de goenji.

Goenji:no te creas, mira toca.

Fudou:-tocando el pelo de goenji- ¿pero que...? esta super blandito, y yo creia que usabas kilos y kilos de laca para mantenerlo asi.

Goenji:no te creas...

Endo:estaba muy rica la cena -dijo dejando el tazon de sopa en la bandeja.

Fudou:que velocidad...

Goenji:tapate los oidos fudou -dijo tapandoselos, el oji-verde lo imito.

Haruna:ENDO TE E DICHO MIL VECES QUE COMAS DESPACIOOOOO.

Kidou:haruna no chilles tanto, se te escucha hasta en mi habitacion.

Haruna:lo siento hermanit...

Kidou:¿que?

Haruna:waaaaa ven un momeeeentoooooo -dice llevandose a rastras a kidou.

Fudou:¿que...?

Goenji:mejor no preguntes... -dijo mientras agitaba a endo para ver si reaccionaba- vaya... no reacciona...

Fudou:deja yo me encargo -carrasqueo la garganta- mira endo un balon de futbol gigante con color neumatico y una graaaan cuerda.

Goenji:no creo que vaya a...

Endo:DONDE, DONDE, DONDE.

Fudou:¿decias?

Kidou:¿por que chillas endo? -dijo volviendo a aparecer junto a haruna.

Endo:fudou me engaño.

haruna:como sea terminad de comer, ya deveriais estar en la cama, recordad que los deportistas tienen que seguir un estricto programa y por eso tienen que dormir mucho.

Kidou:exageras, ademas, tengo que estudiar para mañana.

Haruna:pero...

Kidou:ya sabes que el deporte no es solo fisico, tambien requiere una gran capacidad mental, y yo como estratega tengo que tener la mente activa y si bajo mi nota me deprimire y no sere capaz de hacer nada bien -dijo interrumpiendola.

Haruna:bueno... esto concuerda con aquello y... AAAAAH YA ME LIASTE, TE DOY HASTA MEDIA NOCHE, PERO SOLO POR HOY Y MAÑANA TE IRA TEMPRANO A LA CAMA ¿ENTENDIDO?

Kidou:siiiip

Fudou:¿y nosotros?

Haruna:pues... no se...

Endo:podriamos pensar entre todos quien es la chica.

Kidou:eso seguro que fue una broma endo, como la de fudou.

Fudou:lo mio no fue una broma, fue una mentira para que endo saliera de su trance.

Kidou:tienes razon...

Fudou:JA.

Haruna:buuueeeno... TODOS A LA CAMA YAAAAAAAAAAAA -todos la obedecieron sin rechistar, pues cuando se enfadaba... se enfado...

Fudou:(ahora que me doy cuenta... ¿que examen tendra mañana kidou?, yo soy el unico que esta en su misma clase y no recuerdo tener ningun...) AAAAAAAAAAA MIERDA ES CIERTO MAÑANA ES EL EXAMEN DE MATEMATICAAAAAAAAAS, KIDOU ¿POR QUE NO ME LO RECORDASTE?.

Kidou:crei que el GRAN FUDOU AKIO no necesitaba ayuda.

Fudou:haruna yo tambien tengo que estudiar.

Haruna:vaaaale.

Endo:y yo...

Goenji:tu no tienes ningun examen -dijo interrumpiendo.

Endo:¿como lo sabes?

Goenji:estoy en tu clase...

Endo:cierto...

Haruna:VEEEENGAAAAA, TODOS A LA CAMAAAA.

-Todos se fueron a dormir... o... a estudiar matematicas...


	3. capitulo 3

Capitulo 3: pero que demonios...

Todos se empezaron a levantar y despues de vestirse bajaron a desayunar...

Fudou:tengo sueño -dijo bostezando.

Endo:pues yo no -dijo con su tipica sonrisa.

Goenji:kidou debio de haberse quedado dormido, no baja...

Fudou:lo ire a despertar -dijo levantandose y dirigiendose a la habitacion de kidou, cuando iva a doblar la esquina vio a haruna con un rollo de vendas entrar en la habitacion del oji-rojo, este se acerco y empezo a escuchar la combersacion de los hermanos... pero la voz de kidou era mas femenina y un poco mas aguda.

Kidou:buenos dias haruna.

haruna:buenos dias, te traje nuevas vendas.

Kidou:gracias, ¿me ayudas a colocarlas?

Haruna:claro que si, ademas no quiero que pase lo de ayer por la noche.

Kidou:jeje

-un rato de silencio...-

Kidou:auch ten cuidado duele

Haruna:es tu culpa si no las tuvieras tan grandes no doleria.

Kidou:n-no digas eso... por favor.

Haruna:vaaale, ya estan listas, voy a salir, date prisa en bajar -dijo abriendo la puerta y fudou corrio hacia la esquina e hizo como si llegara- buenos dias fudou.

Fudou:buenos... vaya te adelantaste a mi...

Haruna:¿como?

Fudou:yo iva a despertar a kidou...

Haruna:a sii, pues ya esta despierto.

Kidou:buenos dias fudou -dijo saliendo de la habitacion.

Fudou:buenos dias dormilon, te estabamos esperando para desayunar, pero endo seguro que ya termino su desayuno jajaja.

Kidou:si jeje... bueno bajemos.

Haruna:y ya estais tardando, la comida mas importante del dia es el desayuno, asi que venga, a desayunar bien -los dos asintieron y bajaron a desayunar.

-El resto del dia fue normal, hasta la hora de entrenamientos donde fudou llamo la atencion de todos y los reunio...

Fudou:ya se quien es la chica... midorikawa eres tu -dijo señalandolo.

Kidou:es imposible que sea el.

Midorikawa:yo soy un chico -dijo enfadado.

Fudou:demuestralo -este penso como hacerlo- dios... solo quitate la camisa -este obedecio.

Kidou:jajate lo dije, el no es la chica jaja te volviste a equibocar fudou.

Fudou:no, no lo he hecho... todo lo contrario acabo de resolver mis dudas...

Endo:explicate -dijo con cara de no tener ni idea de lo que hablaba el oji-verde.

Fudou:lo explicare... os dije que la chica podria ser... kazemaru, midorikawa y sakuma... pero eso solo lo hice para confirmar una cosa, solo kidou decia que ellos no eran la chica, y eso es por que...

Endo:¿por...?

Fudou:-mirando a kidou que se estaba poniendo muy nervioso- por que la chica... eres tu, ¿verdad kidou?

Haruna:t-te equibocas el... el es un chico

Fudou:entonces... por que no te quitas la camisa como todos los que creiamos que eran chicas -dijo mirando como kidou retrocedia un poco.

Kidou:yo... yo... -se tomo las puntas inferiores y empezo a levantarse la camisa.

Fudou:pero seras tonta -corrio hacia ella y la paro

Kidou:yo... yo soy un chico -dijo muy nervioso y la voz le temblaba mucho.

Fudou:dejate de tonterias -le quita los googles y de repente su cara cambia, mostrando la cara de una chica, con las mejillas sonrojadas- lo sabia...

Goenji:es... es increible... su cara cambio de ser una de chico a una de chica con solo quitarle los googles.

Haruna:jajaja que buena broma fudou jaja mi hermano chica jajaja -dijo poniendose entre kidou y los demas para que no vieran a esta.

Kidou:ha... haruna ya es suficiente, no puedo seguir engañandolos...


	4. capitulo 4

Capitulo 4:kidou...

Kidou:ha... haruna ya es suficiente, no puedo seguir engañandolos...

Haruna:k-kidou...

Kidou:fudou tiene razon... yo... soy una chica -dijo desviando la mirada para no ver a sus compañeros a la cara- mi verdadero nombre es kidou yuumi, no yuuto...

Fudou:lo que no entiendo es... ¿por que te hiciste pasar por chico?

Kidou:para... para poder jugar al futbol... como sabeis las chicas no pueden jugar en el TFI (o en el FFI) y yo... yo quiero jugar al futbol, pero no a cualquier futbol... quiero jugar a vuestro futbol, alegrarme por nuestras victorias... entristecerme por las derrotas, entrenar hasta agotarnos... disfrutar de este deporte... -cierra fuertemente los ojos intentando que las lagrimas no salieran- pero por ser chica no puedo -los mira- eso es injusto...

Kudou:-apareciendo detras de kidou- es cierto que es injusto... pero son las reglas, lo siento kidou yuumi... no podras entrenar con el equipo hasta nueva orden, aun asi te quedaras aqui con nosotros.

Kidou:e-entieno -empieza a caminar entre todos con la cabeza baja y se fue sin decir nada mas a donde quiera que fuera.

Endo:kidou...

Haruna:es vuestra culpa...

Endo:¿como?

Haruna:vosotros... los chicos siempre sois iguales, sois unos... unos...

Fudou:me da igual lo que vayas a decir -todos lo miran- pero... yo no se lo que vais a hacer vosotros..., pero yo no voy a quedarme quieto, voy a ir a buscarla -se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar.

kudou:fudou es... -dijo intentando detenerlo pero ya se habia ido- a entrenar chicos -dijo cambiando de tema.

Endo:pero...

Kudou:nada de peros, a entrenar -dijo interrumpiendo a endo y todos le obedecieron.

En un parque cercano...

Fudou:kidou -esta estaba sentada en un columpio.

Kidou:si vienes a reirte de mi hazlo, ya me da igual... todo...

Fudou:dejate de tonterias -se acerca a ella- por que seas una chica no significa que no seas buena para el futbol, eres genial, por eso no te rindas y lucha por tu sueño -ella le mira, sus mejillas estaban rojas sus ojos se veian cansados, se notaba que habia llorado (fudou tardo en encontrarla)

Kidou:eso es facil decirlo pero... es imposible que una chica juege al futbol, je sabia que esto tarde o temprano se acabaria, fue una estupidez... -entonces bajo la cabeza y unas pequeñas lagrimas cristalinas rodaron por su mejilla.

Fudou:mierda... despierta de una vez -le da un golpe en la cabeza.

Kidou:haaaiii -lebanto la cabeza mirando asi a los ojos a fudou.

Fudou:no te rindas sin haberlo intentado antes, aunque sepamos que eres una chica -le extiende la mano- siempre seras nuestra compañera -le regala una dulce sonrisa- que me dices ¿volvemos con nuestros compañeros?

Kidou:fu... dou... sii -dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras cogia la mano de fudou.

Fudou:me alegra que vuelvas a sonreir, ya veras entre todos encontraremos un modo de jugar al futbol juntos.

Kidou:gracias -dice mientras una lagrima caia por su mejilla.

Fudou:pero... ¿por que no dejas de llorar? te dije que encotraria el...

Kidou:no lloro por eso, no son lagrimas de tristeza, son... son de alegria -dijo con una hermosa sonrisa mientras inerrumpia a fudou.

Fudou:vale pero... no vuelvas a llorar aunque sea de alegria -dijo besandole dulcemente en una de sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Kidou:...

Fudou:se-sera mejor que nos demos prisa, se estaran preguntando donde nos metimos.

kidou:s-si...

DONDE APAREZCA "TFI" ES "FFI" EN ALGUNOS LUGARES LA TRADUCCION ES DISTINTA, POR ESO LO HE ESCRITO PARA NO LIAROS (lo e escrito todo con "TFI" ojo)


	5. capitulo 5

Capitulo 5: tenemos que hacerlo... cueste lo que cueste... LO CONSEGUIREMOS.

Fudou y Kidou caminaban juntos hacia donde los demas estaban entrenando, como no, algo distraidos por lo que habia pasado con kidou... hasta que goenji los vio.

Goenji:kidou, fudou, nos tenian preocupados.

Endo:es cierto, se estan saltando el entrenamiento, asi que venga a entrenar -dijo con su tipica sonrisa.

Fudou:lo ves -empieza a bajar las escaleras y observa que kidou no se mueve- tranquila, aunque seas chica eres nuestra compañera -le extiende la mano.

Kidou:es cierto, no se por que tengo que estar asustada -le coge la mano y bajan juntos las escaleras.

fudou:me sorprendes, por fin usas tu voz de verdad y por fin te llamas a ti misma chica, eso no es malo, la verdad, es bueno porque... esa eres tu y no tienes que cambiar por nada -le sonrie.

Kidou:tienes razon -dice sonriendo.

LLegaron al campo de futbol donde junto a los otros empezaron a entrenar.

Kidou:fudou cogela -dice haciendole un pase largo y este la coge.

Fudou:buen pase -dice chutando a porteria.

Endo:puff me pican las manos jaja -dijo despues de parar el tiro de fudou- goenji toma -dice lanzandole el balon.

Goenji:lo tengo -dicho eso empieza a correr regateando a todos.

Fudou:no te dejare pasar -dice intentandole quitar el balon a goenji pero este lo supera- mierda KIDOU .

Kidou:lo se -se pone frente a goenji y empieza a intentar quitarle el balon y lo consigue.

Goenji:mierda -dice empezando a perseguir a kidou para recuperar el balon pero no lo consigue.

kidou:fudou -le pasa el balon.

Fudou:subamos -dice empezando a correr mientras regateaba a los defensas y mientras hacia pases con kidou- marca kidou -dijo haciendole el ultimo pase a este.

Kidou:vaaale -dijo chutando con todas sus fuerzas.

Endo:no dejare que marques -dijo mirando el balon, pero... eso no era un disparo a porteria, sino un pase que fudou cogio y chutando muy fuerte lo envio a la porteria, endo no pudo pararlo pues era la fuerza de kidou y fudou juntas- mierda... no pude pararlo.

Kidou y Fudou:bieen -decian chocando las manos.

Kakeru:CHICOOOOS, CHICOOOOS -decia mientras corria junto a aki, fuyuka y haruna.

Endo:¿que pasa kakeru?

Haruna:kidoooooou -dijo abrazando a esta.

Kidou:ha-haruna ¿que pasa?

Kakeru:hemos encontrado en el reglamento de la TFI una regla que permite jugar a una chica.

Todos:¿QUUEEEEEEE?

Haruna:el señor kudou nos entrego un libro con las normas de la TFI.

Fuyuka:nos dijo que buscasemos una regla que te permita jugar kidou.

Kidou:¿de- deverdad? -dijo muy contenta.

Aki:si, asi que nos pusimos a buscar y despues de leernos todo el libro hemos encontrado esa regla, solo hay un inconveniente.

Kidou:un inconveniente... no se si es buena idea pero os lo preguntare ¿cual es ese inconveniente?

Haruna:por fin tendre una hermana mas femenina -dijo muy feliz.

Kidou:pero... ¿quee? -dijo empezando a asustarse un poco.

Aki:jeje -dijo con una gotita- la regla dice asi: "se permite que un equipo participante en el TFI tenga como jugador a una chica, siempre y cuando sea solo una, esta deve llevar el uniforme femenino de susodicho equipo, tambien si se reunen con otros equipos deve mostrar que es una chica, sino se tomaran medidas expulsando a esa chica por engaño y por falsa identidad, sancionando tambien al equipo perteneciente de la chica"

Kidou:...

Fudou:miralo por el lado bueno podras jugar con nosotros -dice mirando a kidou que tenia la cabeza agachada y los puños cerrados- ¿kidou?

Kidou:... GENIAL VOY A PODER JUGAR CON USTEDES, ESO ES GENIAL, GENIAL, GENIIIAAAAAAL -dice abrazando a fudou- al final puedo... puedo... puedo jugar con vosotros -decia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Endo:es genial.

Todos:SIIIIII.


	6. capitulo 6

Capitulo 6: un momento... mañana... y fudou... aaaaah

Kudou:me alegro de que encontrarais esa regla, no me lo esperaba... -dijo apareciendo detras de kidou.

kidou:kudou... yo -hizo una reverencia- sineto no haberle contado que era una chica.

Kudou:no pasa nada, ahora os tengo que decir que mañana el equipo con el que nos tenemos que enfrentar dentro de nada hara una fiesta de etiqueta asi que preparense, mañana a las 8 deven de estar listos, ¿entendido?

Todos:SIII.

Kudou:bien, pues sigan entrenando -todos obedecieron- kidou espera -esta se le acerca- como sabras tienes que seguir la regla de mostrarte como una chica.

Kidou:lo se.

Kudou:bien, si necesitas ayuda habla con fuyuka con aki o con tu hermana.

Kidou:asi lo are, con su permiso volvere al entrenamiento -despues de una reverencia empieza a entrenar con los demas.

Cuando termino el entrenamiento, todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para asearse y cambiarse para asi ir a cenar, todos se sorprendieron al ver a kidou con pechos...

Fudou:conque para eso usabas vendas

Kidou:-sonrojandose- callate.

Fudou:vale vale jaja -dijo con una sonrisa.

Kidou:jaja -dijo empezando a reirse.

Fudou:lo ves, si al final te ries y todo.

Kidou:como no me voy a reir, es raro verte con una sonrisa.

Fudou:pues mira -se coje los labios de... empieza a hacer muecas (termino antes)

Kidou:jajajajaja.

Fudou:estas mejor con esa cara.

Kidou:¿que?

Fudou:que prefiero verte feliz que con esa caaaara de amargada que tenias antes -le da un golpezito en la frente.

Kidou:jaja me dolia el entrecejo todas las noches jajaja.

Haruna:kidou cuando termines de cenar ven a mi habitacion.

Kidou:¿para?

Fuyuka:para ver que vestido te pondras mañana en la fiesta.

Kidou:cierto... pero yo no tengo vestidos...

Aki:tranquila, hemos reunido todos los vestidos que tenemos de tu taya, solo tienes que probartelos y ya veremos cual te queda mejor.

Kidou:gracias.

Haruna:no hay de que pero... se acabaron los googles -dice quitandole los goolges (los tenia colgados en el cuello desde que fudou se los quito)

Kidou:pero... vaaale no me los pondre, pero dejame conservarlos.

Haruna:son orribles.

Kidou:pooooorfiiiiii -dice poniendo carita de cachorrito dejando a todos asombrados.

Haruna:vaaaale, creia que no lo arias en publico -dijo dandole los googles

Kidou:jajaja.

Goenji:eso no me lo esperaba... desde que se quito los googles es otra persona...

Endo:estaba muy buenooooo -dijo dejando el tazon de arroz en la bandeja.

Haruna:se me olvidaba... goenji ¿sabes coser?

Goenji:no, solo se cocinar, ¿por?

Haruna:por nada... ALGUIEN SABE COSEEER.

Endo:¿por que lo preguntas?

Haruna:puede que tengamos que arreglar algun vestido pero no sabemos coser muy bien...

Fudou:yo se coser.

Todos:¿QUEEEE?

Fudou:que se coser.

Fuyuka:demuestralo -dice dandole una aguja, un hilo y una tela con dos botones -cose los botones y despues -saca otra tela - haz que parezca una camisa -le da unas tijeras.

Fudou:vale -coje el hilo y a la primera lo pasa por el ojo de la aguja, despues coje la tela y de unas pasadas pone uno de los botones, despues pone el otro, despues cogio la otra tela y empezo a recortar trozos, cojio la aguja y volvio a empezar a coser, cuando termino parecia una camiseta a escala pequeña -listo.

Goenji:¿como es que sabes coser?

Kidou:¿y encima tan bien?

Fudou:jaja de pequeño tube que buscar trabajo y una señora me lo dio, tenia que coser mucho al dia por eso se me da bien -dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa- y no solo se coser, tambien se cocinar, limpiar etc etc-goenji y kidou lo miran mal cuando dijo cocinar.

Kidou:me dejas sin palabras -dijo observando al oji-verde.


	7. capitulo 7

Capitulo 7:estas... genial...

Cuando terminaron de cenar las cuatro chicas y fudou fueron a ver los vestidos...

Endo:¿podemos entrar? -dijo en la puerta junto a sakuma y a tachimukai.

Kidou:ni en broma.

Fudou:no te muevas tanto.

Haruna:lo siento, no podeis entrar, prohibido chicooooos.

Tachimukai:¿y fudou?

Fudou:¿ tu sabes coser?

Tachimukai:no...

Fudou:pues ya sabes la respuesta.

Endo:jooo.

Fuyuka:creo que ese color no le va, que te parece mejor este.

Haruna:no se... no creo que le balla bien...

Fudou:sin duda alguna este le ira de marabilla.

Haruna y Fuyuka:WAAAAA ES PRECIOSO, SEGURO QUE SIII

Akio:por favor pruebatelo kidou.

Kidou:vale pero este es el octavo que me pruebo, fudou date la vuelta.

Fudou:siempre me doy la vuelta -paso un tiempo hasta que...

Kidou:listo...

Akio:genial, te ves estupenda.

Kidou:¿de verdad?

Fudou:ven te areglare el pelo -despues de un rato.

Haruna:increible estas increible.

Fuyuka:pues decidido usaras este, y ese peinado te queda bien, es muy simple, gracias fudou nos ayudaste bastante.

Fudou:no hay de que jeje.

Kidou:¿e- entonces uso este?

Haruna:siiiip

Kidou:me gusta mas que el negro.

Aki:bien pues ahora a descansar y no digais como es el vestido.

Todos (los de la habitacion):siiiii

La puerta se abrio y salio fudou.

Endo:fudouuuuuu dime dime ¿como es el vestido?

Fudou:es un S.E.C.R.E.T.O. -sonrie y se va.

Kidou:fudou espera -esta sale de la habitacion- podemos dar un paseo, tengo que hablar con tigo... si no es una molestia claro.

Fudou:no lo es, vamos.

Tachimukai:joooo kidou prefiere estar con fudou...

Sakuma:yo conozco a kidou desde hace mas tiempo -incha los mofletes.

Haruna:pensad, ¿quien fue el que descubrio a kidou?

Endo:fudou.

Aki:¿quien fue a buscarla?

Tachimukai:fudou.

Fuyuka:¿quien es el que se comporta extraño para hacer reir a kidou?

Sakuma:fudou.

Las tres chicas:eso es una palabra... AMOR y kidou creo que siente lo mismo jijiji -rieron entre ellas.

Sakuma:¿kidou?

Haruna:-suspiro- ¿quien le sonrie siempre a fudou?

Sakuma:kidou.

Fuyuka:¿a quien abrazo primero kidou cunado se entero de que podia seguir en el equipo?

Tachimukai:a... fudou...

Aki:¿y con quien se comporta mas timida?

Endo:con... fudou...

Los tres chicos: -se miran- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAH

Todos escucharon los gritos y corrieron acia el lugar.

Goenji:¿que pasa?

Sakuma:amor...

Toramaru:¿como?

Endo:kidou...

Fubuki:pero que...

Tachimukai:demonio...

Todos:¿demonio? -se miran entre ellos- buenas noches... -todos se fueron a sus habitaciones.


	8. capitulo 8

Capitulo 8:duce paseo, dulces sueños y sobre todo dulce amor

Fudou y Kidou salieron al patio, y empezaron a caminar, uno junto al otro, entonces llegaron al parque donde fudou hablo con kidou cuando descubrieron todos que era una chica.

Fudou:¿que... que querias decirme?

Kidou:queria darte... las gracias por todo.

Fudou:no tienes por que darmelas... -se acerca a ella.

Kidou:¿como te sentiste... cuando descubriste que era una chica?

Fudou:contento...

Kidou:¿por?

Fudou:porque siempre me habias gustado -kidou se sonrojo- pero como eras un chico... bueno siempre te comportabas algo femenina y aun con googles se te veia un poco cara de chica...

Kidou:... p-pero me parece raro... yo... yo no soy tan guapa como las demas.

Fudou:tienes razon, no eres tan guapa como las demas, porque tu las superas a todas -kidou se sonojo aun mas.

Kidou:eehmmm yo... yo -cerro fuertemente los ojos y entonces noto que fudou la abrazaba- fu-fudou -le devolvio el abrazo.

Fudou:sabes... eres muy timida -dijo mirandole a la cara- pero eso me gusta mucho.

Kidou:fudou... a mi siempre me... me as gustado... siempre eres serio aunque no lo parezcas y... y tus ojos... -se miran a los ojos- lo arrogante,grosero... y mal portado... aunque cuando quieres tienes unos estupendos modales -este infla los mofletes- y lo infantil -sonrie timidamente- pero sobre todo... lo asombroso que eres...

Fudou: ¿por? -se acerca su rostro.

Kidou:por lo que me haces sentir.

Fudou:eso me gusta -se hacerca a sus labios y deposita un delicado y largo beso en los labios de kidou, esta lo correspondio y abrazo a fudou por el cuello mientras este rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos.

Kidou:mm... mmmm -esta temblaba un poco y fudou se dio cuenta y entonces termino el beso.

Fudou:¿estas bien?

Kidou:s-si es solo que... -estaba muuuuuuy sonrojada.

Fudou:tan timida -le da un beso en la frente, esta empezando a bajar la temperatura.

Kidou:es verdad, empieza a hacer frio.

Fudou:volvamos -le pasa uno de sus brazos por los hombros.

Kidou:si -dice acercandose al cuerpo de fudou compartiendo asi el calor.

Entraron en la residencia, todas las luces estaban apagadas.

Fudou:¿se habran ido a dormir?

Kidou:ya es muy tarde asi que...

Fudou:tienes razon, deveriamos irnos a nuestras habitaciones.

Kidou:si.

Empezaron a caminar hasta llegar a sus habitaciones, una estaba al lado de la otra, y al lado de la de fudou estaba endo que se devio de haber caido de la cama pues se ollo un gran golpe.

Fudou:buenas noches.

Kidou:buenas noches -entonces fudou se le acerco y le dio un beso en la frente y kidou aprobechando le dio un beso rapido en los labios dejandolo asombrado- nos vemos mañana por la mañana -dijo entrando en su habitacion.

Fudou:s-si -dijo saliendo de su asombro, despues entro en su habitacion, se cambio (el pijamita como nooo) y se estiro en la cama, no se le sacaba de la cabeza la imagen de kidou, su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios...

...En la habitacion de kidou...

Kidou se cambio, despues de ponerse el pijama se estiro en la cama, se puso de costado mirando a la parez que daba justo a la habitacion de fudou, se toco los labios, recordo a fudou, su sonrisa, sus ojos, cuando incho los mofletes de forma infantil, sus calidas manos, sus labios...


	9. capitulo 9

Capitulo 9: antes de ir a la fiesta...

Todos estaban desayunando en el comedor, o almenos casi todos, fudou y kidou no estaban y empezaron a hablar...

Endo:¿por que no bajan?

Goenji:llegaron anoche un poco tarde a sus habitaciones- (goenji duerme en la habitacion que esta al lado de la de kidou)

Endo:¿como lo sabes?

Goenji:cuando te caiste de la cama me desperte y los oi hablar de algo.

Toramaru:con que ese fue el ruido que escuche del techo -(duerme devajo de endo( pobrecitooo))

Endo:jejeje -dijo rascandose la cabeza.

Haruna:¿han visto a fudou y a kidou? -todos negaron con la cabeza- se perderan el desayuno.

Aki:puede que aun esten dormidos... -dijo con un dedo en el menton.

Fuyuka:ire a despertarlos.

Haruna:vale, voy con tigo, tu despiertas a kidou, cuando se despierta esta muy tranquila, y yo despertare a fudou, seguro que tiene un mal despertar...

Fuyuka:va-vale.

Ambas fueron a despertar a ese par, fuyuka fue a la habitacion de kidou mientras haruna respiro ondo antes de entrar en la habitacion de fudou pero...

Fuyuka:haruna kidou no esta en su habitacion -dijo algo preocupada.

Haruna:¿quee...? -entonces haruna abrio la puerta que dava a la habitacion de fudou, cuando la abrio vio a kidou depie al lado de fudou mientras lo movia.

Kidou:despierta fudou -decia suabemente en su oido.

Haruna:¿kidou?

Kidou:buenos dias -dijo parando de mover al oji-verde y mirando Hacia las chicas.

Fuyuka:¿que haces?

Kidou:intentar despertarlo...

Haruna:entonces por que le hablas tan flojo.

Kidou:no quiero que se enfadeeee.

Fudou:no me voy a enfadar -dijo jalando el brazo de kidou haciendo que se dieran un beso (fudou estaba sentado en la cama)- si tengo esta buena compañia al despertar -le giña el ojo a kidou.

Kidou:¿e-estavas des-despierto? -dijo muy sonrojada.

Fudou:siiip, solo estaba esperando el momento justo para jalarte del brazo, delicadamente -se levanta y poniendose justo enfrente de kidou le coje el menton a esta- y besarte -la besa, otra vez era un beso delicado y largo.

Haruna:EJEEEEM -dijo llamando la atencion de los dos- bajen a desayunar ahora mismo -dijo algo sonrojada- bamos fuyuka.

Fuyuka:s-si -esta se habia tapado los ojos, pero cuando se dio media vuelta se los descubrio.

Cuando haruna y fuyuka estaban abajo se escucho como ese par bajaban... discutiendo-¿riendo?

Kidou:¿f-fudou no te diste cuenta que estaban haruna y fuyuka en la habitacion? -bajaba las escaleras.

Fudou:siip, me di cuenta jajaja -decia detras de ella.

Kidou:Y POR QUE ME BESASTE -llego al salon.

Fudou:muy simple, por que te quiero -detras de ella, le dio la vuelta y la beso nuevamente y esta lo correspondio.

Kidou:t-tu ganas -dijo sonrojada.

Fudou:tan timida -le da un beso en la frente.

Kidou:p-pero no lo hagas en frente de la gente, me... me da corte... puede que aun me vean como un chico...

Fudou:no creo y ademas... date la vuelta -esta obedecio y al ver a todo el equipo se puso mas roja que un tomate- buenos dias -dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos:bu-buenos dias... -decian sin salir de su sorpresa.

Kidou:bu- buenos dias -dijo muy nerviosa.

Todos:...

Kidou:... ¿ch-chicos?

Todos:...

Fudou:salid ya del maldito trance -dice dando un golpe muy fuerte en una de las mesas haciendo que todos reaccionaran.

Endo:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAH.

Kidou:endo...

Endo:¿POR QUE NO DIJERON QUE ESTABAN SALIENDO?

Fudou:¿por que os lo tendriamos que decir?

Sakuma:KIDOU ¿POR QUE NO ME LO CONTAAASTE? CREIA QUE ERASMOS AMIGOOOOOS.

Kidou:je...jeje

Haruna: PAREN DE UNA VEZ, FUDOU ESTA SALIENDO CON KIDOU Y PUNTOOOO.

Todos:vale...

Paso el resto de la mañana y un poco de la tarde y por fin todos lo asimilaron.


	10. capitulo 10

Capitulo 10: la fiesta...

Ya eran las 7 y todos se estaban empezando a arreglar (lo de siempre, la ducha, peinarse, ponerse el traje, colonia etc), a las 7:40 ya empezaron a bajar algunos chicos, y despues llegaron las tres chicas y se pusieron a hablar un poco antes de la hora...

Fudou:kidou tarda demasiado...

Haruna:dejala, es nuevo para ella.

Kidou:y-ya estoy lista -dijo bajando las escaleras con un vestido azul (ni muy claro ni muy oscuro) largo, sin tirantas, tenia una apertura por el frente donde se podia ver una tela blanca, tenia puesto unos guantes blancos, no llegaban a los codos, los bordes de la parte superion (por el escote ) eran blancos, su pelo estaba recojido de una forma muy simple, tenia media coleta recojida con un lazo del mismo color que el vestido pero dos rastas le caian por delante (la coleta solo recojia la mitad de las rastas, las que estaban mas altas... no se muy bien como explicarlo asi que... QUE VUELE SU IMAGINACION).

Todos estaban sin habla, pues estaba preciosa.

Fudou:estas increible -dijo extendiendole la mano y esta la cogio, con delicadeza fudou la ayudo a bajar las escaleras.

Haruna:te queda genial -dijo acercandose a esta.

Aki:si, fudou tienes buen gusto.

Fudou:el azul le queda bien, y el blanco queda muy elegante junto al rojo, el negro tambien queda bien con sus ojos, pero con su pelo no...

Sakuma:de verdad empiezas a asustar fudou...

Kidou:tonterias...

Kudou:bien, si ya estamos todos listos, el autobus esta fuera.

Todos:sii -salieron por la puerta y entraron en el autobus, kudou se puso frente a kidou (sentada como no con fudou)

Kudou:muy bien kidou, estas muy bien.

Kidou:gr-gracias...

Llegaron a la fiesta donde fueron recibidos por Edgar el capitan del equipo ingles "Knights of Queen".

Edgar:bienvenidos, os doy las gracias por haber asistido a nuestra fiesta.

Fuyuka:nosotros somos los que deveriamos daros las gracias -dijo con su tipica sonrisa- soy kudou fuyuka mucho gusto.

Edgar:yo soy edgar partinus, estoy asombrado, mas bien deslumbrado, no sabia que en el equipo japones habia chicas tan agradables.

Fuyuka:si quiere se las presentare.

Edgar:si no es una molestia.

Fuyuka:bien, esa chica de pelo azul es haruna, otonashi haruna.

Haruna:es un placer -dijo con una calida sonrisa.

Edgar:el placer es mio.

Fuyuka:esa chica de rastas en yuumi, kidou yuumi.

Kidou:encantada.

Edgar:que extraño... yo creia que en el equipo japones solo habia tres chicas, pero... ninguna de ellas tenia rastas y los ojos rojos...

Kidou:esque... yo soy una jugadora, la que falta es aki.

Edgar:una jugarora... interesante, ¿que dorsal llevas?

Kidou:el numero 14.

Edgar:interesante, esto es impresionante, una chica jugando en el TFI, si no te importa me gustaria presentarte a algunos de mis compañeros.

Kidou:no, no me importa, deme solo un momento -edgar accedio y esta se acerco a fudou -fudou ahora vuelvo, ¿me reserbas un baile?

Fudou:no bailare con otra persona que no seas tu, ten cuidado -le da un beso en la frente.

Kidou:nos vemos mas tarde, intentare no tardar mucho -despues se va hacia donde edgar estaba- siento el retraso.

Edgar:no tienes que disculparte, ven con migo -esta le siguio y llego a una mesa donde habia varios jugadores de la seleccion inglesa- chicos me gustaria presentarles a una asombrosa chica.

Kidou:soy kidou yuumi, encantada de conoceros.

Edgar:esta chica es jugadora, lleva el dorsal numero 14.

X1:increible.

X2:es asombroso.

X4:una chica jugando en la TFI.

X3:es sumamente inesperado...

Edgar:¿por que no os presentais chicos?.


	11. capitulo 11

.Capitulo 11: un baile muy lento...

X3:empezare yo si no es una molestia, me llamo David Buckingham, encantado -dijo el chico del sombrero.

Kidou:encantada de conocerlo.

X1:yo me llamo Eric Purpleton, encantado de conocer a tan linda señorita - dijo el chico de cabellos largos.

Kidou:el placer es mio.

X2: yo soy Gary Links, encantado, me parece asombroso que una chica juegue -dijo el de pelo lila.

Kidou:encantada, la verdad es que encontramos una regla en el libro de las reglas del TFI.

X4:bueno, solo falto yo, soy Lance Rotten, y la verdad para que una chica juege en la TFI el equipo tiene que estar desesperado -dijo el chico del casco de caballero.

Kidou:encantada, pero... siento decirle que las apariencias engañan -dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

Edgar:si me permitis ire a hablar con fuyuka, seguid sin mi.

Gary:en verdad, no me imagino a una chica jugando jajaja.

Kidou:no deveriais hablar asi.

Eric:no le hableis asi gary.

David:es cierto, deverias tener mas educacion, siento el comportamiento de mi amigo señorita.

Kidou:no hace falta que os preocupeis por eso, ya estoy acostumbrada.

Lance:¿en que posicion jugais?

Kidou:soy centrocampista, tambien soy la estratega del equipo junto a otro compañero.

Eric:interesante, sumamente interesante... y dime ¿quien es el segundo estratega del equipo?

Fudou:soy yo -todos los chicos le miraron- siento interrumpirles pero -se acerca a kidou- esta linda señorita me prometio un baile.

David:¿como os llamais?

Fudou:soy fudou akio, es un placer conoceros.

Eric:el placer es nuestro.

Fudou:si no os importa nos retiramos.

David:no tenemos escusas para eso, que disfruten de la fiesta.

Kidou:muchisimas gracias -dice con una sonrisa muy calida.

Fudou y Kidou se acercaron a la pista donde muchas personas estaban bailando.

Fudou:me concedeis este baile -dice cojiendole la mano y dandole un beso es esta.

Kidou:si -dijo algo sonrojada.

Fudou y Kidou empezaron a bailar, entonces los raimon los vieron quedandose asombrados, Fudou y Kidou se veian muy bien juntos, muchos bailarines se pararon para observarlos, bailaban bastante bien (me quedo corta con eso) todos los miraban, pero Kidou estaba perdida en los ojos de Fudou al igual que este estaba perdido en los ojos de Kidou, cuando termino el baile todos les aplaudieron y entonces Kidou se sonrojo bastante al ver que solo ellos habian bailado y que todos les estaban prestando atencion.

Fudou:tan timida.

Kidou:todos nos miran.

Eric:increibles -dijo aplaudiendo- bailan muy bien -dijo apareciendo junto a edgar.

Edgar:teneis razon, bailais muy bien -dijo acercandose a la pareja junto a Eric.

Kidou:g-gracias por el cumplido -dijo aun sonrojada.

Edgar:no teneis por que dar las gracias, es la verdad, se nota que los dos estan muy unidos.

Eric:me arriesgo al preguntar esto pero... ¿son pareja?

Kidou:si, lo somos -fudou se alegro por la respuesta aunque no dijo nada.

Edgar:espero que les valla bien.

Eric:oooh el amor, dulce melodia para el corazon.

kudou:siento molestarles, pero ya es hora de volver a la residencia.

Edgar:no hace falta que se disculpe, lo entendemos, vuestra residencia esta muy lejos, que tengan un buen viaje.

Kidou:gracias por todo edgar, encantada de haberos conocido -dijo con una agradable sonrisa.

Fudou:kidou -le ofrece el brazo.

Kidou:gracias -dijo agarrandose a fudou y ambos empezaron a caminar hasta el autobus.

El regreso a casa fue muy tranquilo... (endo se dejo dormir asi que era normal)


	12. capitulo 12

Capitulo 12: Algo inesperado.

A la mañana siguiente todos bajaron para desayunar...

Kidou:buenos dias -dijo con un gran bostezo.

Endo:BUEEEENOS DIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAS -dijo muy contento.

Fudou:no me lo puedo creer, tan temprano y tan espavilado... -dijo medio dormido.

Goenji:de verdad... ni yo lo podria explicar, a no ser que cada mañana tenga un subidon de adrenalina...

Haruna:-acercandose a kidou sigilosamente para asustarla -BUUUU.

Kidou:KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA HARUUUUUNAAAAAAAAA -dijo muy asustada y a la vez enfadada.

Haruna:jajajajajajajajajajajaja -reia mientras poco a poco se iba agachando.

Kidou:no te rias -dijo sonrojada.

Haruna:aaay mi barrigita jaja.

Kidou:mala...

Fudou:miedosa -dijo por detras de kidou.

Kidou:-esta se giro y le enseño la lengua, despues se dio nuevamente la vuelta.

Fudou:jeje -la gira- yo de ti no volveria a sacar la lengua.

Kidou:je -le enseña la lengua desafiandolo.

Fudou:-este se acerco a la boca de la oji-roja y la beso, aprobechando que tenia la lengua sacada metio la suya, era un beso frances.

Todos:... -estaban en shock por la escena-...

Kidou:-todo sonrojada-F-FUDOU

Fudou:tu fuiste la que me desafio -dijo con una sonrisa de victoria.

Kidou:co-como sea, chicos empezemos con el entrenamiento... ¿chicos? -estos no contestaban- chiiicoooos...

Fudou:SALID DEL DICHOSO SHOCK -todos salieron del trance.

Kidou:gracias -dijo regalandole una agradable sonrisa a fudou, despues miro a los demas- ¿empezamos ya a entrenar?

Endo:sii -dijo muy animado.

Haruna:perfecto asi podras estrenar tu nuevo uniforme -dijo con una tenebrosa sonrisa.

Kidou:... se me olvido esa parte... -dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Haruna:jejeje ven con migo, vosotros adelantaos, ahora vamos.

Todos se dirigieron al campo para entrenar, para su sorpresa edgar y algunos compañeros estaban alli.

Endo:¿edgar? ¿que haces aqui?

Edgar:he venido a ver a la señorita kidou entrenar (estaba junto a Eric, Gary y Lance)

Fudou:lo siento pero las visitas a los entrenamientos estan prohibidos y mas si son jugadores de nuestro proximo partido -dijo mirando a todos muy mal.

Endo:tranquilo fudou jeje, mientras no hagamos tecnicas especiales ni nada jeje.

Fudou:tch... -(endo es idiota, no se da cuenta de que solo YO puedo mirar a MI kidou... me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosa... ¿DESDE CUANDO SOY TAN CELOSO? va da igual)

Kidou:ya estoy aqui -dijo mientras se acercaba corriendo, su uniforme era exactamente igual que el anterior, solo habia una pequeña diferencia, en vez de pantalon llevava una falda-pantalon, su peinado era igual pero dos rastas le caian por al lado de la cara, ya no tenia googles, ni tampoco capa (haruna se peleo con ella y gano haruna, ella tenia unas tijeras jajaja).

Edgar:encantado de volver a verla -dijo haciendole una reverencia.

Kidou:E-Edgar -dijo algo asombrada.

Eric:no me digas que nos olvidaste.

Kidou:Eric, Gary, Lance.

Gary:encantado de volver a verte jeje.

lance:hemos venido a ver como juegas, teniamos curiosidad.

Gary:como cualquier otro al saber que una chica juega jajajaja

Fudou:tch... -se estaba empezando a enfadar y kidou lo noto.


	13. capitulo 13

Capitulo 13: ¿os podemos ver entrenar?

Kidou:ya veo... yo juego igual que todos, asi que no hay nada que ver, siento decirles que han hecho todo este viaje para nada -kidou le giña el ojo a fudou y este lo entiende.

Fudou:es cierto, seguro que recorrieron mucha distancia, que pena que halla sido para nada, diria yo que fue un golpe de mala suerte, estaran decepcionados -le sonrie a kidou.

Endo:... -mira a kidou-... -mira a fudou- ¿de que estais hablando?, haber venido a ver jugar a kidou no es una perdida de tiempo.

Kidou:ooo capitan yo juego igual que todos.

Endo:¿estas de broma? sobresales.

Fudou:... -le da un golpe en la cabeza a endo.

Kidou:fudou... -suspiro.

Fudou:... em... -mira a todos-... ¿que quieres que haga? creia que estaba intentando ligar contigo...

Gary:un novio celoso jejeje.

Kidou y Fudou se miraron y pensaron a la vez (menos mal no se dieron cuenta)

Edgar:bueno, no queremos ser una molestia, asi que nos sentaremos en el banco a ver.

Endo:¿por que no entrenan con nosotros?

Edgar:no queremos ser una molestia.

Endo:no lo sereis, todo lo contrario, contra mas gente mas se disfruta jugando al futbol.

Goenji:que animado...

Endo:jeje TODOS A CALENTAR, HOY HAREMOS UN PARTIDO PARA ENTRENAAAAAR.

Todos:SII.

Endo:ya que quieren ver a kidou jugar estaran en el equipo contrario a esta, no usaremos super tecnicas ni nada vale -le ofrece la mano.

Edgar:entendido -dijo estrechandole la mano a endo.

Lance:bien, ¿como calentais vosotros?

Kidou:empezamos haciendo estiramientos.

Todos empezaron a hacer los estiramientos, paso un buen rato.

Gary:fue facil.

Endo:ahora toca correr jeje.

Todos empezaron a correr por alrededor del campo, hizieron muchas vueltas.

Eric:¿y ahora?

Goenji:la parte que mas me gusta a mi, practica de punteria.

Despues de esa practica.

Lance:... que mas...

Fudou:jeje los pases -dijo de forma siniestra.

Despues de practicar los pases.

Edgar:¿que es lo que haremos ahora?

Kidou:el momento esperado, la hora del partido -dijo con una sonrisa.

Edgar:bien, entonces jugemos.

Endo:¿y lo que queda de calentamiento?

Kidou:dejemoslo por ahora, despues de que ellos se vallan lo haremos endo.

Endo:vaaaale -dijo algo deprimido.

Entonces empezaron el partido, edgar y sus compañeros estaban en el equipo contrario del que estaba kidou como habian acordado...


	14. capitulo 14

Capitulo 14:un partido de calentamiento

El pequeño partido empezo, Los jugadores ingleses estaban en sus posiciones, el balon estaba de parte de kidou.

Kidou:mantened la defensa, fudou, goenji, toramaru subid -decia mientras subia junto a los nombrados.

Endo:adelante, robadles el balon, fubuki, tsunami, gary, lance, eric, edgar A POR TODAS -entonces edgar fue a quitarle el balon a kidou.

Edgar:lo siento pero se lo voy a tener que quitar -dice intentando quitarle el balon.

Kidou:intentelo -le dio un toque al balon haciendo que pasara por encima de edgar, esta paso por su lado y recogio el balon, despues se lo paso a fudou.

Fudou:bien hecho, toma goenji.

Gary:no os lo permitire -dice poniendose delante de goenji pero el pase no fue para este, fue para toramaru- pero como...

Toramaru:graaaciaaaas -dijo corriendo con el balon, supero a todos los defensas y disparo a porteria.

Endo:lo parareee -dice para despues parar el potente tiro- jaja, toma gary -dice mandandole el balon.

Gary:gracias endo -entonces empezo a subir y se lo paso a edgar.

Edgar:vamoos -dijo mientras subia aun mas, supero a toramaru y a goenji.

Kidou:no te dejare pasar -dijo poniendose delante de este intentando quitarle el balon.

Edgar:eres buena -dijo intentando que no se lo quitara.

Kidou:jeje -le quita el balon y se lo lanza a fudou.

Fudou:sube -dice empezando a correr, esta lo sigio, empezaron a hacer pases largos, cortos, potentes y flojos superando asi la defensa del equipo contrario, ahora era kidou quien tenia el balon.

Kidou:vamos a marcar endo.

Endo:no lo hara.

Goenji:si lo aremos -dijo apareciendo de la nada, al parecer habia estado corriendo mientras fudou y kidou subian-distraian.

Kidou:toma -dijo pasandole el balon a goenji el cual metio un gol.

Endo:mierda no pure pararlo...

Estubieron jugando mucho tiempo, hasta que David aparecio.

David:Edgar el entrenador dijo que ya es hora de volver.

Edgar:entiendo, endo devo marcharme ya, estero con ansias nuestro encuentro.

Endo:siii, la proxima vez parare tu tiro.

Gary:kidou, me has demostrado que una chica puede ser una gran jugadora de futbol.

Eric:eres muy buena -dijo con una sonrisa.

Kidou:no merezco esos elogios -dijo sonriendo.

Edgar:si que los mereces, espero que nuestro encuentro sea interesante.

Kidou:mientras se juegue al futbol siempre sera interesante.

Edgar:cierto, y es hora de decir adios.

Gary:quedaria mejor un hasta pronto.

Eric:si.

Todos:ADIIIOOOOOOS -decian mientras veian como los jugadores ingleses se marchaban en la lejania.

Fudou:gran partido -dijo acercandose a kidou.

Kidou:si jajaja.

Haruna:-acercandose sigilosamente a kidou por detras con dos cubos llenos de agua- AGUA VAAAA -dice tirandole el contenido de uno de los cubos a kidou.

Kidou:HARUNAAAAA.

Haruna:jajajaja que divertido.

Fudou:jajajajaja.

Kidou:no te rias.

Haruna:toma jajajaja -dijo dandole el otro cubo a kidou.

Kidou:-tirandole el contenido del cubo a fudou sin pensarselo dos veces- jajajajajajaja... -se calla al ver a fudou enfadado-...

Haruna:corre kidou jajaja.

Kidou:¿fu-fudou? -decia retrocediendo.

Fudou:... -no contestaba y tenia la cabeza agachada.

Kidou:l-lo siento jeje esque... te reias y... y ... lo sientooooo -decia asustada al ver que fudou no contestaba y se acercaba cada vez mas a ella.

Endo:treeees...

Goenji:dooos.

Todos:unooo

Kidou:KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.


	15. capitulo 15

Capitulo 15:la voz de la razon

Kidou:KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Fudou:no sirve huir -decia persigiendo a kidou por el campo.

Kidou:no deverias perseguirme a mi, la que empezo todo es harunaaaa.

Haruna:a mi no me carges el muerto hermanita.

Kidou:pero si es tu cuuulpaaaa.

Endo:corre que te pilla.

Kidou:goenji, sakuma ayudadmeeee -dijo poniendose detras de los dos nombrados.

Sakuma:... no quiero morir joveeen -dijo poniendose detras de goenji (y delante de kidou)

Goenji:-suspiro- fudou calmate... -dijo al ver como se le acercaba andando.

Fudou:... ¿por que deveria hacerlo? solo quiero castigarla -dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Goenji:-con una gotita anime- ¿por que la vas a castigar cuando el culpable eres tu?

Fudou:¿yo?

Goenji:tu te reiste de ella por eso ella te lanzo el agua sin pensarlo, aunque mas culpa tiene haruna ya que ella fue la que le tiro el agua a kidou, por lo que tu te reiste, y ella tambien fue la que le dio el agua a kidou, y te la tiro.

Fudou:... -se quedo pensando en lo que goenji habia dicho-...

Sakuma:buen trabajo goenji -dijo poniendose a su lado.

Goenji:no como tu, escondiendote por miedo, si enfrentas el miedo te aras mas fuerte.

Fubuki:... siempre que hablas tienes la voz de la razon.

Endo:eso cuando se le escucha.

Goenji:hablo el que se esta calladito y quietecito siempre -dijo (MUUUUUY) ironicamente.

Endo:¿eeh?

Haruna:... -esta se fue sin decir nada.

Kidou:achiis -estornudo.

Sakuma:...¿hasta tu estornudo era falso? cuando te hacias pasar por hombre sonaba mas grabe ahora suena mas agudo...

Kidou:piensa... un chico que estornuda muy agudamente... ¿no llamaria la atencion?

Sakuma:...mm pueees... siii.

Fudou:vas a resfriarte si no te secas ya -dijo acercandose a ella y habrazandola.

Kidou:lo mismo digo -dijo con una agradable sonrisa.

Hiroto:aun se me hace raro...

Kazemaru:¿lo que hiroto?

Midorikawa:¿que sea kidou una chica? ¿o que salga con fudou?

Hiroto:ambas...

Kazemaru:a mi lo que se me hace raro es que mañana sea el partido contra inglaterra...

Todos:...

Kazemaru:sera mejor que descansemos...

Todos:siiii.

Al dia siguiente fue el partido contra inglaterra, inazuma japon gano y todos se alegraron bastante...


End file.
